The present disclosure relates generally to radio frequency systems and, more particularly, to controlling operation of a power amplifier used in a radio frequency system.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Many electronic devices may include a radio frequency system to facilitate wireless communication of data with another electronic device and/or a network. The radio frequency system may include a transceiver that outputs an analog representation of data as an analog electrical signal, which may then be wirelessly transmitted via an antenna. Since the electronic devices may be separated by some distance, the radio frequency system may include a power amplifier to control the output power (e.g., strength of transmitted analog electrical signals) of the radio frequency system.
Generally, the power amplifier may utilize various techniques to amplify an input analog electrical signal to a desired output power. However, the techniques typically have tradeoffs between at least power consumption and introduced noise. For example, some techniques may reduce introduced noise but increase power consumption, thereby decreasing efficiency (e.g., output power/DC power consumption) of the radio frequency system. On the other hand, some techniques may reduce power consumption but increase introduced noise, which may increase transmitted spurious emissions (e.g., adjacent channel leakage and/or receive band noise).